


Chocolate

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Making It Real [7]
Category: Empire Records (1995), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Food Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren and Joe prepare a treat for Elliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Elliot slowly stretched and finished his cool down on the porch in front of the house. One of his lovers usually came with him, allegedly to keep him company, but mainly to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't overdo it, but this time they'd let him go alone. That made him suspicious. They were up to something.

He opened the door and came face to face with his two, smirking lovers. He was right. They were definitely up to something.

"Did you have a good run?" Warren asked innocently.

"Fine. Mrs. Andersen's dog got loose again so I got to vary my route a bit running him down. I swear he sees me coming and escapes just so I can chase him," he joked.

Joe laughed. "Short of chaining him up to something, I don't know what else she can do. You just don't expect a terrier to be able to climb a chain-link fence."

"It's the third time this week I've ended up catching him," Elliot said, pulling his shirt off and rubbing it over his sweaty chest. "I've taken to carrying treats in my pocket to make it easier."

Warren leaned forward and caught him round the waist, latching onto the base of his throat and grazing it repeatedly with his teeth. "You look very sexy when you're all sweaty and dishevelled from your run. Go and shower and then join us in the bedroom," he said with a wicked smile. "Joe and I have a treat for you."

Elliot grabbed him and pulled him close for a long kiss first. He loved the way Warren felt in his arms. Not that he didn't love Joe as well, but both of them liked to be the protector in their relationships and Warren filled a need for both of them. The fact he was quite a bit shorter than them both added to the feeling that he needed looking after, but they were both smart enough never to say that out loud. He wasn't helpless or fragile and he'd be offended if either of them implied he was.

When he pulled back, Warren's heart was racing and his breathing was shallow. "I love you too, Elliot, but you still need to go and shower. We'll be waiting with your surprise when you get out."

He rushed through his shower. The look on Warren and Joe's faces had been far too tempting to waste time in there when he could be in the bedroom with them finding out what they had in store for him.

He dried himself off hurriedly and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading into the bedroom. Joe and Warren had both stripped down to their underwear and were sitting on the bed, waiting for him. On one of the side tables there was a large bowl of water with a smaller bowl floating in it.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The leftover chocolate from the few eggs Warren didn't manage to eat," Joe said with a grin at Warren. "You've been pushing yourself too hard for the last couple of weeks so you're going to lie down, relax, and let us do all the work for once."

Elliot tugged at the towel and dropped it in a heap on the floor. "Where do you want me?" he asked with a smile. "I'm never going to turn down a chance let you two play."

Warren bounced excitedly. "This is going to be so cool. Come and lay down in the centre of the bed."

Elliot stretched out and smiled up at the both. "What now?"

"Now you let us tie your wrist so you stay still while we put the rest of this chocolate to good use," Joe told him.

"Uh," he started.

"No," Joe said firmly. "You don't get to object. I know you. If we don't tie you down you'll end up trying to take over and you'll distract me so that I don't notice when you manoeuvre Warren into the middle again."

Elliot smiled guiltily and ducked his head. He found it hard to be the passive one during sex; he hadn't realised the other two had noticed. He should have; he knew they noticed everything about him, even tiny things he hadn't fully realised himself.

He wriggled around to get comfortable and the held his wrists out trustingly. "I'm in your hands, loves," he told them.

Warren grabbed them and pulled them over his head, tying them to the headboard with a handkerchief. "Thank you!" He kissed him happily. "I didn't think you were going to say yes."

"I trust you both," Elliot said. "I know I don't tend to let you play as much as you'd like, but it was never about trust, Warren," he told him gently. "I'm all yours today."

Warren grinned again and reached for the chocolate, taking it carefully from Joe so that he wouldn't spill any of it. He dipped his finger in it and sucked it clean, closing his eyes and savouring the taste.

"You're not meant to eat it," Joe told him. "Well, not yet anyway. Once we've decorated Elliot you can."

He reached over and dipped his own finer in it, tracing Elliot's lips with the warm liquid and then leaning down to carefully lick them clean with delicate, catlike sweeps of his tongue before Elliot could clean it off himself.

"Delicious," he purred, slipping his tongue into Elliot's mouth and sharing the flavour with him.

Warren painted a line of chocolate along Elliot's throat and then he and Joe took turns licking it off again, grazing the mark Warren had put there when Elliot got home.

Elliot moaned and arched up, wanting to tangle his fingers in their hair and hold them in place but unable to do anything other than moan and encourage them not to stop. Joe smiled wickedly at him.

"You look so hot like this, totally at our mercy."

He leaned down and licked the slightly furry expanse of Elliot's stomach, before taking the bowl of chocolate back and tilting it slightly, letting it dribble out of the bowl and onto his body, making a puddle and then slowly trickling across his stomach.

Elliot shivered at the sensation and then groaned as two tongues once more descended and started licking him clean, taking their time and cleaning every last trace of the chocolate from his sensitive skin. Looking up, Joe met Warren's eyes over Elliot's body and smiled, leaning closer so they could share a hungry kiss. From Elliot's perspective the kiss went on forever. He couldn't do anything but watch as they explored one another's mouths. They took their time, exploring, tasting, teasing, and driving Elliot insane.

He whimpered softly. "Hey, if you're going to tie me up to make me the centre of attention, you're meant to actually pay attention to me!" he complained.

They stayed where they were but turned their heads in synch and looked at him, smirking. "Someone's getting impatient," Joe teased.

Elliot wriggled and looked up at them. "You're making me crazy, guys. Someone do something. Please."

Joe looked at Warren and raised an eyebrow, silently asking him if he wanted to keep teasing Elliot or move to the next part of their plan. Warren grinned back and straddled Elliot's hips, leaning down to kiss him gently.

Elliot felt Joe taking hold of his cock as he focussed on the feel of the mouth on his and then he felt Warren moving around. He couldn't move away from the kiss to see what was happening so the next thing he felt was a surprise. Warren slowly lowered himself onto Elliot's cock, taking it inside himself easily

"Oh God," Elliot groaned. "You feel so tight, Warren. I love being inside you."

Warren smirked. "Yeah but normally you want to be in charge; this way I can make this last as long as I want."

Joe stretched out beside him and kissed him softly. "You have no idea how sexy you look, tied to the bed, with Warren riding you."

Elliot moaned and thrust upwards, trying to get deeper into Warren's body, but he rode the movement and shook his head. "None of that, Elliot. The more you try and get what you want the longer it's going to be before you get to come."

He smirked and started slowly raising and lowering himself, tilting his hips until Elliot's cock was brushing against his prostate with every movement. Moaning loudly he threw his head back. "Oh yeah, I love this, love feeling you inside me. And it's even better when you can't do anything about it," he added with a cheeky grin.

He squeezed his muscles around Elliot and made him groan. "I could make this last forever if I wanted." He leaned forwards to kiss Elliot and moaned at the change in angle. "I won't though, because I love making you come far too much.

Joe reached across and started stroking Warren's cock as he rode Elliot harder and faster. "I want you to come for me, Warren, and then I'm going to see if I can get Elliot hard again for you." He looked at Elliot and licked his lips. "I'm going to stretch you nice and slowly and then I'm going to make love to you until you're ready to scream and then Warren's going to ride you again." He grinned. "And then, if you're very good, we'll untie you."

Elliot closed his eyes and moaned. "You two are going to kill me one of these days."

Warren shivered. "Don't even joke about that!" He ran his fingers gently over the puckered skin where the bullet had entered Elliot's chest.

Elliot tugged at the ties and cast a desperate look at Joe. Taking pity on him, Joe untied him so he could wrap his arms around Warren and roll them over so he was holding him in his arms.

"I'm sorry, love," he said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you." He kissed Warren's lips gently. "I'm here now and I'm fine. Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise."

Warren sniffled softly and buried his face in Elliot's shoulder and let Elliot stroke his back. "I thought you were going to die."

Joe wrapped himself along Warren's back and kissed his shoulder. "It's all right, baby. I was scared too, but he didn't die, he's here with us and we're going to take very good care of him."

Elliot pulled out of Warren and stroked his face, kissing away the tears that had fallen. "Why don't you take a little nap, Warren?"

He scrubbed at his eyes. "I didn't mean to mess things up," he said softly. "We were in the middle of something."

Elliot squeezed him closer. "We can pick it up again later," he promised. "I'll even let you tie me up again if you want, but I'm not in the mood any more. I just want to hold you. I never meant to frighten you like that."

"I know you didn't mean to get shot," Warren said. "I just never really thought about your job being dangerous until John called us."

"Why do you insist on calling him John when everyone else calls him Munch?" Joe asked, kissing his neck.

"It bugs him," Warren confessed. "And I like seeing him getting all frustrated and not able to do anything about it."

Elliot chuckled. "I love you, Warren. Why don't we go away this weekend, just the three of us? We can take some time to concentrate on us instead of your jobs and my recovery."

"How about New York?" Joe suggested. "We could book into a nice hotel and let other people wait on us all weekend, maybe catch a show. And we could see your kids too, maybe even bother Munch if he's not at work."

Warren nodded and snuggled closer. "That sounds nice. I didn't mean to get all upset. Its stupid that I'm more upset over you being shot than you are."

"I still get scared over it too," Elliot assured him. "I'm just more experienced at putting bad memories behind me and getting on with it."

"Me too," Joe said. "I imagine what would have happened if he hadn't managed to hold on long enough to get to the hospital or if Munch hadn't got there in time. It'll fade, Warren, but until then you need to talk about it when you feel bad. It helps, I promise."

"OK," Warren said. "I'll talk, but you two have to too." He pulled Joe's arm over his waist and rested his head on Elliot's shoulder. "I want that nap now. When we wake up we can try making Elliot crazy again."


End file.
